Sought and Found
by awn
Summary: ONE-SHOT ‘Hermione Granger had searched almost the complete train for her friend of four-and-a-half years during the latest hour. She had been browsing the Hogwarts Express while patrolling it as a Prefect’s duty, though she had not seen Harry.’


**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter, all places and characters, the names etcetera belongs to Mrs J.K Rowling, her publishers (such as Bloomsbury Publishing Plc and Scholastic Books),and Warner Brothers™. All rights reserved. This is not meant as theft nor insult—I wrote it for fun. No copyright infringement is intended. I own the story itself—apart from what is stated below.  
**Additional Disclaimer:** Ginny's quotation of Harry in the twenty-third paragraph comes from page 142 in _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, and therefore belong to Mrs Rowling—and not me—as well.  
**Rating:**G  
**Word Count: ** 3,040

* * *

'_Jesus said, "Or suppose a woman has ten silver coins and loses one. Does she not light a lamp, sweep the house and search carefully until she finds it?"'  
_– Luke 15:8

* * *

**Sought and Found**

_Where is he?_

Hermione Granger had searched almost the complete train for her friend of four-and-a-half years during the latest hour. She had been browsing the Hogwarts Express while patrolling it as a Prefect's duty, though she had not seen Harry.

Not that it had worried her at that state—she was quite sure he had been sitting in a compartment with Ginny. Though Ginny had been with Dean Thomas, and Harry had not been in their company. Both Ginny and Neville had followed him to Prof. Slughorn's meeting, but as they parted, Harry had—obviously—gone somewhere else. He had not been seen since.

Hermione cursed Harry's curiosity; she knew it would turn against him some day. True: if it had not been for the fact H had found Tom Riddle's diary, and written in it—out of curiosity, of course—he had not gone down to Hagrids, and therefore never had learnt about the Chamber of Secrets. And if he had not, he could not have saved Ginny from the Basilisk, and Tom Riddle. And he had stopped the latter from returning …

Though that did not help—Voldemort had returned later on.

But Harry's curiosity had in fact prevented Voldemort's return once more, as well. If Harry had not been keen about protecting the Philosopher's Stone, Quirell's plans of stealing it in favour of his master, Voldemort, would have succeeded. Although Hermione, Ron and Harry had thought Snape had been the culprit.

So, even though Harry's curiosity was not always a bad thing, it was today.

Hermione had no idea where Harry had gone to, but something told her he was hurt. Harry would never intendedly worry his friends this much; he would never be gone for hours without telling anybody where he would go to. Hermione had asked Neville and Ginny several times if Harry had mentioned going anywhere, but both were positive that he had only said he would see them 'later'.

Hermione exited a wagon and climbed the platform to another one, gasping in shock as she opened the door: she found herself face-to-face with Ginny Weasley.

'Have you seen him yet?' Ginny asked curtly, not elaborating.

'No, have you?'

Ginny simply shook her head.

Hermione hesitated for a moment—she wanted not to tread on Ginny's corns—before saying, 'Is Dean very disappointed you aren't sitting with him now?'

Dean Thomas, Ginny's boyfriend since last year, had not been too thrilled by the tidings Harry was missing. Rather, he had been quite displeased by the fact Ginny was going to look for Harry. Dean had tried to persuade Ginny into staying with him, claiming Harry would return—sooner or later.

Still, Ginny had gone looking for Harry in favour of enjoying the train ride with her boyfriend. Something told Hermione Ginny had not really come over her crush on Harry—even though Hermione had repeatedly advised her to get on with her life, and perhaps even date other people.

'Well, yeah,' Ginny confessed apologetically, 'I think he had his mind set on … _other_ things, if you see what I mean, that didn't really involve looking for anyone—least of all Harry. Have you seen any of the others?'

Hermione shook her head, slightly surprised by the sudden change of topic. 'Not since we split up.'

'Neither have I … I hope any of us will find him soon!'

A very small voice in the back of Hermione's head told her Ginny would not have been this stressed if it was Dean who was missing, and not Harry. Although this shouldn't be very surprising—Harry was her older brother's best friend, they had enjoyed parts of the latest five summers together, her mother saw Harry as her own son and she had been in love with him for four years. Hermione looked at Ginny's face and noticed her lip trembling and eyes watering.

'C'mon, Ginny,' Hermione said, twisting her arms around Ginny. 'Harry's probably all right, he always is.'

'I know,' Ginny replied, pulling herself free from Hermione's arms. 'He always is.' Ginny swept her tears away with the hem of her sleeve. 'We'd better go back and change into her robes, right?'

'Probably. Yes …' Hermione trailed off, but soon continued, 'Tell me again what Harry said to you and Neville before he left you, will you, please?'

'He said, "I'll meet you two later," and then went away. He didn't say where he was going or anything. We didn't know what to do, so we just left … What could we have done?'

'No,' said Hermione reassuringly though emphatically, 'I'm sure there was nothing else to do. I know Harry, once he's got his mind set upon something it's impossible to get him into thinking differently—just look at what happened at the Ministry!'

'Yeah, you're right,' Ginny said. 'I'm fine now; Harry's all right. I'll go back to mine and Dean's compartment and change clothing … I'll continue looking for Harry later. I'll punch him for getting us so nervous when he returns!' She turned on her heals and went away determinedly, Hermione following suit. She peered into every compartment she could find on her way back to her own, even though she knew it was fruitless—Harry was most likely still wearing his Invisibility Cloak.

When Hermione arrived at the compartment she had been sharing with Ron, Luna, Neville and Harry earlier, she felt her heart sinking: she found it deserted. She had been hoping Harry would have been there, even though she knew that thinking this would have been utterly foolish. The emptiness of the compartment gave her the opportunity to change clothing in privacy—even though Harry's absence occupied Hermione's mind so much she would probably not have cared if anybody was in there. When she had pinned her Prefect's badge onto the front of her robes, Hermione sat down, running her finger through her bushy hair.

Seeing that the four of them had most likely gone through every compartment of the train, it would probably be fruitless running aimlessly around through the train, looking around every corner; running around like a fool would be highly irrational.

Where would Harry go without telling anyone what he was up to? Hermione thought very hard, straining her brains. At first, her vision was black, though soon, pictures of Diagon Alley came before her eyes … Of course! _He's gone looking for Malfoy again_, she thought.

Hermione got out of her seat, trying to imagine anyone else Harry would go spying upon, but she could not think about anyone more likely than Malfoy. It would fit! Harry would probably be hiding somewhere, eavesdropping at the Slytherin gang. That absolutely did seem like something Harry was likely to do … And he had not told Ginny and Neville, since he knew they would talking him out of it …

Hermione leapt out of the compartment, darting through the corridor. She had seen how Malfoy treated Borgin in that shop, as well as Madam Malkin. If Harry heard something he really should not have heard—and Malfoy found out—Malfoy would probably go to extreme lengths to silence him, especially judging by the fact he seemed to treat people. True, Malfoy had never been very nice to people, and had always had a very patronizing manner, but he had obviously become worse—and actually a bit unpredictable—during the summer holidays. Considering what a normal-state Malfoy could do, Hermione had to take a deep breath when she visualized what could have happened to Harry.

_But_, Hermione debated to herself, _just because Malfoy's Harry's arch enemy, that doesn't necessarily mean he's guilty. He might just as well be innocent—even though it seems very unlikely._

She continued to browse the train, asking people at random whether they had seen Harry. She did not solely ask Gryffindors this time, figuring that, if anybody had caught a glimpse of Harry on the train, they would remember it—especially younger students—since Harry was by far the most well-known students of Hogwarts. The first-years were most likely to remember seeing Harry as a majority of them had not seen him before; therefore they were the most useful resources. Everyone seemed to be agreeing on one point though: he had been walking towards the end of the train.

Though now, there were just minutes to go before the train would stop, and there had been no sight of Harry at all. Involuntarily, Hermione walked towards the nearest exit, climbing the stairs before the great mass of students left the train, and quickly found herself a carriage, waiting outside it for the other Prefects. In the meeting earlier that day—which actually felt like days ago, it was very difficult to imagine Harry had only been missing for half an hour—they had decided half the Prefects would supervise the students at the Hogsmeade Station, whereas the rest of them would go up to the castle and monitor the students as they left their carriages in order to enter the caste. Luckily, both Hermione and Ron had been positioned at the castle—meaning that they could catch up on any news regarding Harry's disappearance. She hoped Ron, or the others, would have found him by now—or at least a clue.

Hermione tapped her feet impatiently on the floor, waiting for her friend to show up. She hoped he had not trailed off looking for Harry and thereby deserting his duties as a Prefect. Though, she knew she should not be thinking in that direction: Harry was more important than titles. In fact, Hermione had to summon all her energy in order not to run back to the train and search it through one more time. Harry must be somewhere on the train, he could not have disappeared …

Five minutes later, she saw Ron leaving the Hogwarts Express a few wagons away, scanning the platform. Hermione rose her arms into the air and waved at him; Ron noticed, nodded, and walked in her direction. His grim face told Hermione he brought no positive news.

'We haven't found him yet,' he said, climbing into the carriage. 'We've looked everywhere. Neville, Luna and Ginny are still on the train, they decided they'd stay as long as possible.'

Hermione climbed in as well, and the carriage started wheeling up to the castle. 'I only wish he would have told Ginny and Neville where he was going! Things would have been much easier if he had!'

'And if he wasn't so bloody curious, he wouldn't be put at such great risks.'

'I know … If we're very fortunate, we'll meet him outside the Entrance Hall, alive and well, having found some other people to sit with after doing what on earth he was up to.'

'Yeah, but returning probably wouldn't be too beneficial for him,' Ron smiled wryly. 'I'll punch him, and I'm pretty sure Ginny would, as –'

'Stop it, Ron! Your best friend, wanted by Voldemort himself, is missing at a time where the Death Eaters are practically everywhere, and you're making fun of it? What's wrong with you?'

Ron silenced, looking out of the window for several minutes.

'Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry I snapped at you; I didn't mean to! I'm just—just worried about Harry. He's never been gone this long without telling anybody where he had got to!'

'I know, Hermione, and that scares the shit out of me, as well. When he comes back, I swear I'll punch him. What?' he asked crossly as Hermione suppressed a nervous giggle.

'It's just that … when I spoke to Ginny earlier, she said she'd punch him, as well.'

'Well, we _are_ siblings.' Ron looked out of the window of the carriage. 'Threatening to hurt people for worrying when they're not there and afterwards make them feel guilty is Prewett qualities, Ginny inherited them straight from mum.'

'Prevett?'

'Yeah, didn't you know? Fabian and Gideon Prewett were my mother's brothers.'

'Well … I never knew … Oh, Ronald! Why didn't you tell me? You must miss them –'

'No. Never knew them, you know—I was only one and a half year old when they died, I can't remember them. But Bill, Charlie and Percy do. They're normally grieving with mum and dad every summer on the day they died.'

Hermione lowered her head to rest between her palms, feeling like her brain was boiling. This piece of information was not what she had expected to learn, least of all tonight. But as Harry was missing and Ron did not seem to remember his maternal uncles and therefore—obviously—not in need of discussing them, Hermione dropped the subject, remaining silent until they had almost reached their destination.

'Ron?'

'Yeah?'

'What if he's not in a carriage?' She was referring to Harry.

'He must be,' said Ron, 'he has to.'

'But what if he's not?'

'Hermione, Tonks was at the station and she's searching the train for him, he must be on the train. And Tonks is a member of the Order and we can really trust her, she must have alerted Dumbledore Harry's missing already. And as you say, if we can't trust Dumbledore –'

'– we can't trust anyone, I know. But that still doesn't make me able to cope with the fact I don't know—that _we _don't know—where Harry is, or even if he's OK!'

'Hermione, he is.' The carriage halted; Ron opened the door and climbed out, Hermione following, and positioning themselves in front of the stairs. They nodded to the other Prefects that stood outside the castle, but as it was dark, they could not see whether they were responding to the greetings.

The carriages passed, one by one, Hermione's heart sinking at the rate. When a majority of the students had gone into the castle, she felt her eyes watering, though not from the cold. Rom put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

'There, there. You'll see he'll come soon.'

But when Luna, Neville and Ginny finally exited one of the last carriages, even Ron's optimism failed him. Heads down, the quartet climbed the stairs to the gates.

Prof. McGonagall was standing just inside the doors, tapping her foot. 'News?' she asked, looking outraged by worry. 'About Harry that is,' she added impatiently.

'Oh, so you know he's missing?'

'Yes, Ms Tonks informed us he had disappeared. She's searching the Hogwarts Express at the moment—though perhaps you've already met her and knew that. Do you have any idea where he might have got to?'

Hermione doubted—would it help to tell Prof. McGonagall about her suspicions? Probably not, Malfoy would have left the train before Tonks got on it. She was to reply, but Ginny was first:

'No, Professor, we've searched the entire train and we couldn't find as much as a trace of him.'

'Very well. Now, go and seat yourselves in the Hall. I'll inform you if I receive any news.'

'Thanks, Professor,' Ginny murmured. Prof. McGonagall smiled sadly at them as walked past; they followed her into the Great Hall. They entered, passed the Slytherin table, and then—as the passed the Ravenclaw table—Luna bade them farewell, leaving them in order to sit down with her house. Hermione, Ron and Ginny proceeded to the far end of the Hall. Ginny noticed Dean waving and went over to him; they kissed (Ron looked in another direction). He and Hermione sat down at the middle of the table, keeping a seat empty for Harry. They simply stared down at their plates.

Three minutes later, give or take, the doors of the Hall opened. Hermione spun around so hastily she almost sprained her neck, thinking it was Harry—though it was not. For the first time in her life, Hermione was disappointed to see the First Years walking into the Great Hall.

Prof. McGonagall was carrying the stool with the Sorting Hat towards the High table. As she set it down, the Hall instantly silenced.

Though Hermione tried, she failed concentrating on the song. She picked up that—beside the annual repetition of the deeds of the founders—the Hat was once again advised them to remain united. As the Hat grew silent, both she and Ron clapped their hands indifferently, not listening to the names Prof. McGonagall read out. After the first couple of first-years were sorted into Gryffindor, both of them stopped applauding completely.

Hermione could hardly eat the food put on her plate, and left most of the contents of the plate uneaten. Ron finished his helping, albeit lacking of the usual enthusiasm and speed, He did not have a second helping, something that surprised Hermione greatly. 'Come on, Ron …. You have to eat …'

'Speak for yourself, I've at least finished my helping!'

'Well, I'm worried about Harry –'

'– and you don't think I am?'

'You know perfectly well I didn't mean it that way! Look, what's the point of arguing, anyway? Harry's lost—and it certainly doesn't help arguing about the merest trifle.'

'I know … I guess I'm a bit quick-tempered when I'm stressed out.'

'That's one of the things we have in common.'

Ron suddenly grinned broadly at her, and Hermione couldn't resist grinning just as broadly back as the puddings appeared on the table before them.

Though Hermione was not feeling for pudding.

That was, until Harry appeared at the door, accompanied by Snape. Hermione could see something was wrong with Harry as he entered the Hall, but he was so far away Hermione could not see exactly _what _was wrong.

Snape left Harry and swept up to the High table without sending as much as a glance backwards. Hermione followed him with her gaze, and as he passed Malfoy, she could see he was laughing scornfully, looking at Harry.

As Harry passed the Ravenclaw table, Hermione could see his face was covered in blood.

And without thinking, Hermione rose from her seat. As Harry spotted her, he paced quickly in her direction.

And the closer he got, the more visible his face became.

And then, Hermione realized what was wrong.

Harry's face was covered in blood.

**

* * *

Author's Notes**:OK—I came up with this idea Tuesday afternoon at four, realizing it was 1st September, and that I should perhaps write something in order to honour the date. But, of course, I could not be finished within hours. So yes, I am a week late. Also, English isn't my first language, and this hasn't be beta read, so sorry for any eventual spelling/grammar mistake.

Concerning the quote at the beginning of the story: yes—I'm a Christian, but I disassociate myself from anyone who refer to themselves as Christians and then judge other people for factors they can't change, or denying them their rights—and their worth.

So—for any Swedish reader that is a member of Church of Sweden and wants us to wed every couple, go vote at the Church Elections on Sunday 20th September. Almost all great parties except Sverigedemokraterna, Kristdemokraterna and Frimodig Kyrka seem to accept equal rights (out of the greater national parties). If you for some reason don't, go vote anyway. **Every member aged 16 and up can vote. Due to the low participation rates of said elections, it is very easy to influence the results as an individual. **(in Swedish: Din pastorsexpidition kan skicka dig ett nytt röstkort, det är bara att ringa. Numret hittar du i Gula Sidorna. Kontakta din församling omgående om du har tappat bort det!)


End file.
